Sam and Sookies excellent adventure
by geniva midnight
Summary: Sookie had just stepped out into the Merlottes car park when she hears a disturbance.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam, Franklin, Sookie and Brownyn**

Sookie _heard_ the woman's distress before she heard it. Looking around Merlotte's parking lot she tried to locate the source of the despair. A low moan was coming from behind the Laurel Oak at the edge of Sam's property. The Full Moon was casting enough light that Sookie could see her way without a flashlight as she edged closer to the whimpering.

Sam appeared around the side of the Dumpster, his large wet tongue lolling out of his mouth. Sookie put her finger to her lips to indicate Sam should be as quiet as possible, and he ducked his head in agreement. She pointed to herself then used her fingers to mime 'walking' and pointed to the Oak. Sam put his nose to the ground and began following a scent in the same direction.

As they both edged closer the moaning became louder. If Sookie hadn't _felt_ the woman's fear she would has assumed a pair of lovers were behind the tree.

The wind rustled the leaves and a low breeze blew past Sookie, making her blonde locks fly around her face. Distracted, she pulled an elastic band out her apron pocket and pulled her hair back.

'Come out, come out wherever you are...' Came a man's voice from the shadows. It was deep with a slight English lilt. Sookie startled and realised he must be a Vampire as she could only _hear_ the woman.

A low growl rolled up Sam's body, escaping from between his sharp canines. The air around his body began to vibrate and Sookie heard a thick sucking sound, like someone was wading through a thick, muddy swamp full of rocks and branches. A minute later the Collie was gone, and in its place stood a Cheetah, ears pricked up to the sounds of the night, nose in the air. Sookie realised Sam must be anticipating a chase and had turned into the fastest animal he could think of.

A loud crack brought Sookie away from her thoughts and back to the car-park as Sam edged closer to the tree in his new form. She moved to stand behind him for protection and closed her eyes, concentrating on the woman behind the tree. From what she could tell she was still alive, probably under the Vampires spell so he could eat. Her thoughts were messy, a mixture of fear and vulnerability with an air of emptiness over hanging all other thoughts, the Vampires lazy attempt to clear her mind and open her up to him.

A blur flew by Sookie and her eyes snapped open. Sam had disappeared and she knew the Vampire must have tried to run. She took advantage of the Vamps absence to inspect the woman. She hurried to the other side of the Oak and saw a young woman, early twenties with short hair so light it almost looked silver. She had been dressed in an attractive work ensemble, but now her black pants lay in pieces next to her. Her purple silk panties were in shreds, and only managing to cover her womanhood because they were stuck to her with dried blood. Her shirt, plain white, was pink in patches having soaked up the blood splatters, and the rips indicated a matching purple bra beneath.

Sookie picked up the shreds of pants and began ripping them into long pieces which she then tied around the top of the girls thigh to try and cease the blood flowing from the bite marks on her femoral artery.

As Sookie tried to wipe blood from the girls thigh and chest Sam appeared next to her. He was back in his human form, and as naked as a newborn.

'Here Cher,' Said Sam, moving in and putting one his arms under the girls neck, the other under her waist. He began lifting slowly so as to not injure her further.

'Sam, where are your keys? We need to get her inside!'

'There is a fake rock in the hedge in front of my trailer, there is a key in it, go ahead of me, open the trailer and put the kettle on. Get some towels, and lay them out on my bed. Go.'

Sookie began running forwards, almost tripping on the loose gravel in the car park. When she reached the bush in front of Sam's trailer she began fumbling in the shadows feeling for the fake rock, but not able to find it.

'Arrgghhh!'

Sookie raised her head, the hairs on her back standing up.

'Sam?' She stood slowly, looking around for her boss. 'Sam? Where are you?'

'He's not here right now lovely, but Franklin is.' With these words ringing through ears she felt a hard blow to her head and everything went black.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Bronwyn was slowly coming back to consciousness. All she could remember was meeting a lovely man as she had locked up the Cafe at quitting time. He was tall, handsome in an old English sort of way with dark eyes and dark hair and a beautiful voice, his accent making her swoon. He had asked her to go for a drink with him...Is that what had happened? Had she gone with him, perhaps to the intimate bar at the corner and drunken herself into oblivion?

She hurt all over, sharp pain, dull thuds and tingles on every inch of her body. She tried to move her hands down her body to inspect it for cuts but couldn't. Her hands were tied up with something. Her breathing became shallow as she realised she must have gone home with him and done...Oh god what had she done? Why was she tied up?

'Bronwyn? Is that your name?' A females voice came floating toward her, it was unrecognisable but friendly.

'Yes' Her throat hurt so much she only barely managed a whisper.

'It's ok, you don't have to talk, just think the answers to my questions and I'll be able to hear you'

_Is this chick crazy?_ Thought Bronwyn trying to clear her throat so she could reply.

'No, not crazy, just telepathic. Trust me, please, the quicker you believe me the quicker we can find a way out of here.'

_Oh my stars! She hear what I was thinking! Yes, my name is Bronwyn, who are you?_

'Sookie Stackhouse. I found you last night, some Vamp named Franklin had hypnotised you and was drinking your blood. He took quite a bit before I could rescue you. My friend Sam was with me, he chased Franklin away – well I thought Franklin was gone anyway – then he picked you up to bring to the trailer and I went looking for the spare key then Franklin got me. And you. And Sam...' Sookie's voice trailed off and Bronwyn tried to understand what had happened.

_So now me and my rescuers have all been kidnapped by this Vamp Franklin? Oh Great... Who's gonna find us? Who's gonna feed Brutus? How the hell am I meant to get out of here?_

'I'm sorry, don't worry, we'll find a-' Sookie stopped abruptly, as a door creaked open. Bronwyn attempted to open her eyes, but found the lids were stuck together with sleep or dried blood. She had never wanted her kitten as much as she did now, Brutus may be an annoying little shit at times, but he was also a source of comfort.

'Hello ladies! Looking beautiful both of you! Oh there is going to be some fun had tonight! I've got the dog locked in the basement, so he can't change into anything bigger and escape. And you two, well let me tell you, tonight all my dreams are going to come true! You'll like it too! Trust me, by the end of the night we'll all be best buddies!'

_Oh God! Sookie, that's the guy who asked me out for drinks after work last night, I remember his accent_ Bronwyn tried to direct her thoughts towards the unknown female help captive with her. She was afraid and ready to try anything, even believe in telepathy...I mean If Vampires were real, who's to say she wasn't really a telepath?

'Franklin, you let us go right now! And maybe we won't tell the Sheriff that you came into his territory uninvited, hunted his women and then kidnapped us!'

'Oh darling, your fantastic! What spirit! But no, no, no won't let you go!'

Bronwyn's eyes finally began to open and as the light assaulted her retinas the room came slowly into focus. She was tied to a four poster bed, which weirdly had no pillows or covers. There was a pole in front of the bed, one girls dance on, and there was a curvy naked blonde standing against it, her arms strapped above her head.

_That must be Sookie. I am so sorry you got caught up in this, if I had have just ignored him or something, none of this would be happening...I hope he doesn't hurt you._ While she was directing these thoughts towards Sookie she was appraising her body. She had a nice even tan, her hair looked dishevelled but it oddly suited her. Her eyes were wide and baby blue, and her breasts were low, full and round. As scared as Bronwyn was she couldn't help but feel slightly aroused by the position the curvy beauty in front of her was in.

'Now, shall we have introductions?' Franklin was untying Sookie's arms and holding tightly to her wrists. He forced her into an awkward bow and waved her hands around as he said in a feminine voice 'It's nice to meet you Bronwyn, my name is Sookie and I want to have some fun with you and Franklin tonight!' He pushed her onto the bed and she fell on top of Bronwyn. It was at this point Bronwyn realised that she too, was completely naked.

Her nipples stiffened as Sookie pushed herself up onto her elbows and whispered 'Follow my lead, I don't think he's too bright'

'Oh Franklin, what a gorgeous girl you've got here. She is just delicious, I want to eat her all up! But first, maybe you can bring us some real food? We are only human after all...' She batted her lids and smiled winningly up at him.

'After, you can have everything you want after. Now, do you really find her delicious? Fantastic, come here then.' He grabbed Sookie by the hair and forced her face between Bronwyn's legs. 'Go on, try it. Have a little taste! Do it! If you don't do it you don't really like me...I don't like it when people don't listen to me, it goes black and then I wake up surrounded by body parts.'

Sookie shuddered and poked her tongue out the teensiest bit. The womanly part in front of her was shaved and pale, the skin looked soft and she could smell Bronwyn's fluids. She leaned in and gave a tiny lick.

'Bravo! More, do it again!'

Sookie leaned in again, and Franklin came up behind her and bent her forwards, shoving her face into the others privates. Although she was being forced Sookie was finding herself slightly wet. Franklin, behind her had a raging hard-on, which was pressing against her buttocks as she lapped at the lady parts of her companion, slowly sliding her tongue around the labia's, then opening the folds with her teeth, pulling them slightly to the side and delving her tongue deep inside.

_Oh my Gosh! This feels fantastic! I can't believe this is happening! She is beautiful, and ohh my God...oohhh..._

Bronwyn was shuddering, her entire body covered in goose bumps. She had never experienced anyone down there and this woman certainly knew what she was doing. She bucked her hips up pushing herself further onto Sookie's tongue, feeling the wet, warm organ move in and out of her faster and faster.

Sookie was actually enjoying herself immensely and did not realise that Franklin had let go of her. She slid her now free hands up the insides of Bronwyn's legs and withdrew her tongue. She gently inserted a finger as she began sucking on the nub directly in front of her. She could feel and hear Bronwyn's excitement as she came closer to the golden edge and Sookie wanted to help her get there.

'Oh stop it! No-one's paying me any attention! I'm getting bored now.' Franklins voice brought both girls back to the room they locked in. Bronwyn sighed in disappointment, she was sure she was close to having her first orgasm. Sookie sighed also, she was feeling deeply frustrated as she had not had sexual relief in weeks.

'Look at me!' Franklin was bouncing around the pair of women, he had stripped off his pant suit to reveal a G-string with an elephant trunk holding his package. 'Come on, I'm feeling left out! Come play with Franklin!'

Bronwyn was feeling confused. She had been abused by this man and he was basically forcing Sookie to do what she had been doing...yet Bronwyn was ashamed to admit to herself that she still found Franklin attractive and sort of wanted him to take off the ridiculous underwear.

Sookie looked at her, a smirk on her face – she had heard every thought. She nodded at Bronwyn as if to say 'I agree'.

Franklin moved towards to bed and Sookie reached out her hand to assist him – just as he was sliding on a loud bang echoed throughout the room.

'Vampire, I have killed your pathetic guards and I will now kill you too unless you let the women go!'

Sam was outside the door, he gave it one more push and it slammed open. His face went from anger to astonishment to disgust as he viewed the scene before him.

'Sam, it's not what you think!' Sookie cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's nostrils flared as he looked from Franklin, in his elephant undies, to Sookie naked, her mouth covered in juices and Bronwyn still tied up on the bed.

'What the HELL is going on in here?' Sam strode purposefully forward, a stake in his hand.

'Hey man, no harm intended! Just take 'em and go!' Franklin was backing away into a corner, his fangs were extended at the threat and he put his hands up in front of him to guard his chest.

'Fuck him! Get me out of here!' Bronwyn screamed from the bed.

'Sookie, untie her! I'll find some clothes. You'- he pointed at Franklin 'Get the hell out of eye sight RIGHT now!'

Franklin disappeared in a blur and a light breeze was left in his wake. Sam began looking around the room, and finally found a long lace nightgown under the bed which he used to cover Sookie. He pulled off his own shirt to cover Bronwyn, who was now rubbing her wrists. Sookie was helping her up while Sam began sniffing the air in front of them to help them find a clear way out of the house.

They got to the front easily, and Sam hotwired a convertible sitting on the lawn. He helped the girls get in the car and then locked the doors firmly as he began driving around looking for directions back to Bon Temps. He found the highway and as he sped towards home he noticed the girls had fallen asleep, Bronwyn's head lolling on his shoulder, Sookie's head in Bronwyn's lap.

Sam drove for an hour before finally pulling into Sookie's drive way. He leaned over and roused Sookie.

'Sookie, were home, I don't know where she lives so I thought maybe she could stay here for tonight? If you don't want her to I can take her to the hospital.'

'No, Sam, she can stay here, I'll give her some True Blood to replenish her supply and set her up in my old bedroom. Would you...Well, maybe you could stay too? I mean, I wouldn't ask, but I am still a bit...you know?'

'Of course Cher, let's go inside.' Sam lifted the still sleeping Bronwyn as he had the previous night in the car park and followed Sookie up the back steps. She reached into one of her grandmothers pot plants and pulled out a spare key, having left her originals in her apron which Franklin had disposed of.

Sookie opened the door of the spare bedroom so Sam could deposit Bronwyn onto the bed, and noticed she had stripped the bed. In fact, the only room with any bedding was her own. Sighing slightly she pointed to her own room. Sam obliged, walking into Sookie's room and waiting for Sookie to pull back the cover before lightly laying Bronwyn down on the bed.

Sookie looked at Sam, tanned, muscular and shirtless and felt her body giving into arousal for the second time that night. She turned and slipped into the bed on the left side of Bronwyn still in the lace nightgown.

Sam unzipped his jeans and slid them off, slipping into the bed on Bronwyn's right wearing only his boxers. There wasn't much room with the three of them in the bed, but it was warm and comfortable. As he closed his eyes he felt Bronwyn roll on her side and drape an arm across his chest. He lifted her and slid his arm under her, snuggling up, happy for the physical comfort. He sniffed her hair, noticing as he did, that she smelt like his shirt, as well as liquorice and lavender. He inhaled deeply before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam woke up slowly, feeling a bit confused. The scents were not his house, the bed he was lying on was a softer mattress than he was used to and there was a girl laying across his chest.

He opened his eyes and it all came flooding back, he was lying in Sookie's bed, with the girl he had rescued from a blood-sucking leech. He leaned up onto his elbows and Bronwyn rolled off his chest, landing lightly alongside his body. Sookie was no longer in bed with them and he noticed a note on the bedside table. He moved slowly trying not to wake Bronwyn and picked up the note with his right hand.

'_Sam, I figured you'd need some sleep. I've organised for Terry to come in and tend the bar and Charlsie Tooten is taking over my shift today. I've gone to town to get some breakfast ingredients and stop by the library. I'm also picking up some True Blood for Bronwyn, she lost a lot of blood. Be back in a few hours, Love Sookie.'_

Sam put the note back and lay down. Bronwyn stirred next to him and her body moved closer to his. Her warmth was confusing him, he hardly knew her and he was lying in Sookie's bed, yet his body was beginning to respond like any warm-blooded male. He ran his hand up her back unconsciously, the softness of her skin awakening something deep inside him.

'Mmm that feels good' Bronwyn murmured, placing a hand on his stomach, 'Don't stop'

He ran his hand along her side and felt his member stir. Bronwyn's hand was caressing his chest, his 6-pack and lightly pinching his nipples he turned and looked down into her sleepy face. Light blue eyes stared back, a sensual smile leering up at him.

Sam slid his hand up her side, coming to rest just below her breast. She moaned in anticipation and pushed her breasts against his chest, her hard nipples straining against his shirt. He moved his hand across her chest, grazing her with the back of his hand and began to undo the buttons slowly, each one opening to reveal more sumptuous creamy skin. She sat up and he slid the material down her arms. She was now naked and his breathing was growing faster and shallower, his eyes following her breasts as they rose and sank with her breathing.

She lay back down and he pushed himself up, he cupped her face and moved in to kiss her, their lips meeting softly. His member was pulsating and he was having trouble going so slowly – all he wanted to do was fuck her like an animal. She still smelt like Shifter and the bits of dried blood flecked along her naked body was turning Sam's needs into carnal desire.

Her lips parted and her tongue reached out to meet his. They explored each other's mouths intently, Sam growling at the back of his throat, Bronwyn moaning into his mouth. She pulled away and pushed him down onto the bed. She began kissing his neck, moving slowly down his body. She stopped at his chest, flicking her tongue over his nipples, taking a little nip at them.

His hands caressed her body, gently rubbing her back, shoulders and breasts. She continued southbound and soon he could feel her hot breath against his cock. He held his breath and closed his eyes, hoping, praying she wasn't just teasing.

He felt warm soft fingers surround him and a moment later he was encased in her hot wet mouth, he tongue lapping at him, sucking, licking, massaging his balls with her free hand. He pushed up his hips, thrusting into her mouth, pushing himself down her throat and moaning out aloud when he realised she could take all of him.

She moved up, down, all of him in her mouth, then suddenly pulling back, running the tip of her tongue along his shaft then back up, rubbing it against the underside of his head. He groaned and his body moved simultaneously with hers. He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, her lying along his body, face-to-face. He trailed his fingers down her body and between her legs, seeking the moist, soft opening. He slid his finger in only an inch and took her liquid and rubbed his own cock top-to-bottom with it, then positioned himself under her hole.

Just as he was about to thrust up she leaned forward and began whispering in his ear; 'I've never done this before. Just be careful okay?'

Sam was surprised, she had used her mouth like she knew what she was doing. He picked her up and lay her down next to him. Although the moment of entrance had been prolonged his excitement was intensified at the thought of breaking her in. He had never felt so much like an animal while in his human form.

He slithered down the bed and began kissing her thighs, making her moan in anticipation. He slowly, gently slid his ring finger inside her, he had decided to break her with his fingers as his cock was long and thick and would probably hurt too much as the first thing up her. He pushed until he felt it, a thin piece of skin halting his access into her inner sanctuary. He pushed against it and she moaned, he pushed harder.

'Ohh, it sort of hur – OH!' A small trickle of blood was seeping from her hole and Sam used his discarded shirt to wipe it away. He kissed her clit, and moved his finger slowly in and out, making sure not to hurt her. She began bucking her hips, rising to meet his thrusts.

'Do it, do it now!' She cried. He rose quickly and again positioned himself against the opening of her hole.

'Are you ready?' He whispered into her ear, 'If it hurts too much, just tell me okay.' She nodded, her eyes shut and her mouth open, her entire body on hold waiting for his entrance like the welcoming of a President.

He pushed lightly and groaned – it took all of his will power not to ram it into her hard, but to go slow. His head was surrounded by soft, warm, wet walls and it was the tightest pussy he had ever encountered. She grabbed onto his shoulders, nails digging into his skin and murmured 'More'.

He pushed again, this time moving deeper inside her. The sunlight breaking through the curtains was dancing across her hair, giving the impression she was on fire with passion. She lifted her hips and with this thrust he pushed his entire length inside her. She moaned loudly, and tried to pull back.

'Don't, the more you relax the easier it will be and the better it will feel' he said, looking into her eyes. She trusted him and nodded, trembling slightly. He pulled out and pushed back in, out, in, again and again until he was clenching all of his muscles in an effort not to spill forth his liquid love. Her hips were rising and falling to meet his movements and together they rode on until neither one could take the waiting anymore.

Sam cried out as he squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself emptying inside of her. Bronwyn's muscles clenched and tightened around his cock, which was buried deep inside her and she felt like her head was going to implode. She continued moving back and forth until her breathing dissipated and a small explosion occurred in her nether regions. She moaned his name over and over, until, rocking and forth, they came to a stop.

'Oh my Lord that was intense!' Bronwyn looked up into his eyes and noticed they had elongated, his nose had shortened and his teeth had sharpened. Instead of being frightened she giggled.

'I didn't realise you were a shifter too,' she said to him, ' We could have done this doggy style!'

Sam barked and nuzzled into her neck happily. He realised the shifter smell on her wasn't from his shirt, it was coming directly from her pores. He had never felt happier.


End file.
